


Darling Girl

by lilolilyrae



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, Female! Aziraphale (Good Omens), Female! Crowley (Good Omens), PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-09-30 19:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Smut. Just smut. Possibly some feelings in there as well.





	Darling Girl

"My angel" Crowley breathed, looking up at Aziraphale. The other smiled at her, perched up on the bed over her body with her hands on either side of her face.

"You're beautiful, dearest" Aziraphale whispers and lowers herself to kiss her.

"Angel!" Crowley moans into it, wrapping her legs around the naked form on top of her.

Aziraphale chuckles, breaking the kiss to brush her long blonde curles out of her eyes. She grins down at Crowley, just on the side of bashful and cheek.

"You like that, dearest?" she whispers into Crowley’s ear, and the demon can only gasp when suddenly, Aziraphale's fingers find her heat and stroke through her folds. The wet sound is loud in their quiet bedroom, and Crowley has to force her eyes closed to regain her control.

"Yes, I do think you do..." Aziraphale mumbles, and just when Crowley thinks she can breathe again, two fingers slip inside of her while another rubs at her clit. "Zira- Zira, fuck!"

Aziraphale laughs, delighted, and leans in for another kiss. Crowley returns it rather desperately, moving between leaning closer to Aziraphale's lips and pressing against her fingers inside her.

"More, angel, I need more-"  
A second later, all touch is gone, and Crowley mewls, begs to be touched. She doesn't have time to miss the absence for long, as Aziraphale only moved down the bed and lays between her legs, pulling apart her folds with her hands and licking a broad stripe right through them.

"Ziraphale! Angel, angel, please-"

Aziraphale obeys, knowing fair well what it is her demon so desires. Her finger slip back into her lover, and as she starts to thrust her lips close around Crowley's clit, and she starts to suck.

"Aah!"

Crowley's pelvis tilts towards her, pressing up against her face, and her hands fly to Aziraphale's hair.

Aziraphale moves faster, harder-

"I'm gonna- angel, I'm gonna-"

Aziraphale's tongue against her clit, flicking fast and pressing hard, and a third finger slips in besides the two, and it is Crowley's undoing.

"Angel!"

When Crowley comes to, she is laying in Aziraphale's arms as the angel gently caresses her hair, helping her through the aftershocks. 

"Love you, my angel"


End file.
